


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, like a dash if you squint, set some time during s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “Why does it have to be us?” Laurel asks, gesturing wildly with her arms.“Because everyone else is already out doing missions and the two of you are the only people available.” Felicity looks expectantly between Laurel and Dinah.“You’re here! Why don’t you two go and pretend to be in love? I’m sure Ollie wouldn’t mind.” Laurel crosses her arms, determined to find a way out of this. Of course this happens the one time she gives in to Felicity’s request of playing vigilante for a night.“Someone needs to be in this chair. Do you know how to hack into their security system?” Felicity raises her brow, and it is clear she knows the answer to that. “Besides, the two of you have a certain… chemistry.”or Laurel and Dinah go undercover as a couple for a night
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two so I hope it doesn't come off as too ooc 😅
> 
> I fully blame this on @SuperStitious18 since they're the reason I let this ship consume me akfjsh
> 
> Thank you to @Starling83 for betaing this even though she hasn't seen this much of Arrow ♥

“Why does it have to be us?” Laurel asks, gesturing wildly with her arms.

“Because everyone else is already out doing missions and the two of you are the only people available.” Felicity looks expectantly between Laurel and Dinah.

“You’re here! Why don’t you two go and pretend to be in love? I’m sure Ollie wouldn’t mind.” Laurel crosses her arms, determined to find a way out of this. Of course this happens the one time she gives in to Felicity’s request of playing vigilante for a night.

“Someone needs to be in this chair. Do you know how to hack into their security system?” Felicity raises her brow, and it is clear she knows the answer to that. “Besides, the two of you have a certain… chemistry.”

Dinah scoffs, and for once, Laurel agrees with her. “Why do we have to go in as a couple, anyway? It’s a fundraiser, right? Why don’t we just go in by ourselves? We could cover more ground if we aren’t expected to be together.” Laurel can’t argue with Dinah’s logic, especially not if it will get her out of whatever this is.

“People pay less attention to couples! And haven’t our previous missions taught you anything about going anywhere alone? Not to mention, I could only get my hands on one invitation. Don’t worry, though, it has a plus one!” Somehow Laurel doubts Felicity couldn’t acquire another if she really wanted to.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Laurel says with a sigh. Having been Felicity’s… friend for a little while, she has learned that arguing with her usually gets them nowhere.

“Fine,” Dinah says, leaning down on Felicity’s desk.

“Okay, here is everything you will need to know.” Felicity pulls up different windows on the screen as she talks them through everything she knows. Laurel simply hopes it will all go as smoothly as Felicity makes it sound.

***

Laurel adjusts her suit jacket for the umpteenth time since she parked in front of Dinah’s apartment complex. Felicity had had the suit sent to Laurel’s own apartment, and Laurel is only a little offended Felicity didn’t think she had any clothes fit for the fundraiser. But, she has to admit that the suit is pretty amazing. Provided nothing ruins it on the mission, she will definitely be keeping it.

Tapping her fingers on the wheel, she glances at the clock, wondering where the hell her companion for the night is. The least Dinah could do is be on time when Laurel has taken the effort to come pick her up.

Catching sight of something blue in her peripheral vision, Laurel glances out the side window. Seeing that it is only a person, she turns back, not caring about a stranger. However, the blue shows up again, this time closer, and Laurel does a double take. 

The color, a dark velvet blue, belongs to a dress looking like it should never be somewhere  _ not _ surrounded by money. Laurel can’t see the top half as it is covered by a jacket that should definitely not be near any form of event, but the bottom of it is a light, wavy texture, imprinted with stars and crescent moons on the outer layer.

Looking up at the dress owner’s face, Laurel confirms that it does indeed belong to her date. Laurel almost gets the urge to exit the car and open the door for her to make sure the dress doesn’t get caught on anything. She quickly bats away that impulse, however. The last thing she needs to be doing is nice things for  _ Dinah Drake _ , professional pain in Laurel’s ass.

“Sorry I’m late, this dress took forever getting into,” Dinah says in lieu of greeting as she enters the car.

Laurel only scoffs, already starting the car back up. “Felicity send you something too?” she asks, feeling awkward the moment silence falls between them.

“Yep,” Dinah says, looking down at herself with a mournful look.

Laurel nods, searching for something else to say as they drive to the fundraiser. She comes up blank, and it bothers her more than it should. It is only Dinah. Laurel should be happy she seems fine with driving in silence. Glancing at her, Laurel notices she is looking out the passenger window. She cannot help but wonder if it is to avoid looking at  _ Laurel _ , and the thought stings more than it has any right to. What does she care if Dinah likes her or not?

Dinah facing away from her does have one advantage — Laurel is free to look at the way the rest of her is dressed. Her hair is pulled up in a way that Laurel almost does not believe she could have done by herself, showing off the skin of her neck. From what she can see of Dinah’s face, there is a faint blush on her cheeks, and her lips are dark and inviting.

“Are you planning on paying attention to the road soon or are you trying to make us crash?” Dinah asks without turning around. Laurel, on the other hand, does, pretending she had never stared in the first place. She does not deign to answer Dinah’s accusation.

When they finally arrive, Laurel releases a deep breath. Stopping the car in front of the valet, she looks at Dinah, who is already reaching for the handle.

“You’re not going out in that, are you?” she asks, turning up her nose at the jacket.

“Felicity only sent the dress,” Dinah says with a shrug, wrapping her hand around the door handle.

“Well, you’re not wearing it inside,” Laurel insists, debating if she should lock the doors to make sure Dinah isn’t seen like that. Thankfully she doesn’t have to. Dinah sends her what can only be described as a death glare, but the jacket comes off, revealing a soft looking bodice underneath, the same velvet blue as the rest of the dress. Her arms and shoulders are bare save for the thin straps of the dress. Laurel does  _ not _ breathe extra deeply at the sight.

“Happy now?” Dinah asks, reaching for her purse that Laurel doubts contains much more than her gun.

“Yes,” Laurel says, her voice silky smooth as she — not for the first time — wishes she was anywhere but here. “Let’s go.”

“Finally,” Dinah mutters, opening the door with more strength than necessary. The least she could do when Laurel goes through the effort of taking her here is be nice to Laurel’s car.

Laurel follows her, handing off her keys to the valet with a death glare as she tells him, “Do  _ not _ leave a single scratch on it.” The boy looks near ready to run away as he shakily gets into the car, and the whole thing puts a smile on Laurel’s face for the first time since she agreed to this mission.

“If you’re done scaring the staff,  _ honey _ ,” Dinah says, gesturing to the entrance with her hand. 

Laurel rolls her eyes, grabbing Dinah’s outstretched hand as she walks past her. “Let’s go, pretty bird.” Once they reach the door, Laurel lets go of the hand to find their invitation. When the guard lets them inside, she is surprised to feel a warm hand wrap around her bicep. She glances at Dinah, who only offers a blank expression in return, her grip tightening. Laurel finds she doesn’t mind it as much as she should.

“All right, let’s find the guy, retrieve the tech, then go back to our single lives,” Laurel whispers, already eager to leave despite just stepping foot inside the door.

“Agreed.” Dinah looks around them and Laurel follows her example, looking for any hint of their host — and person of interest. Subtly activating her comm, she asks Felicity, “Fel— Overwatch—” Laurel rolls her eyes at the codename “—do you see anything?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary yet,” Felicity says distractedly, and Laurel imagines her sitting with her face scrunched up in concentration, scouring her many screens. “Why don’t the two of you mingle a little? And stop looking so tense, you’re supposed to be in love.” Laurel searches for the nearest security camera in the room, glaring through it at Felicity.

A server passes with a tray of what Laurel assumes is champagne, and she easily swipes two glasses. She offers one to Dinah but is simply met with an incredulous look. “What?” she asks, shrugging as best she can with Dinah still holding on to her arm.

“We’re  _ working _ ,” Dinah says, as if that explains the look.

“We’re at a  _ fundraiser, _ ” Laurel shoots back, even if she doesn’t need a reason.

“Laurel has a point,” Felicity cuts in, making a smug smile fall to Laurel’s lips. “You’ll want to fit in, and most everyone else in the room is nursing a drink.”

Dinah takes one of the glasses more violently than strictly necessary, and Laurel is quick to look over her suit, making sure nothing spilled on it. “Happy?” she asks, holding the glass in front of her but not taking as much as a sip.

“With you by my side? Always,” Laurel retorts drily, emptying half of her own glass in one go. She just catches Dinah roll her eyes before their attention is drawn to a makeshift stage. Their host has finally decided to make an appearance to talk about whatever event they’re raising money for. Laurel blocks out most of it, focusing instead on downing the rest of her drink.

“Are you gonna drink that?” she asks, pointing at Dinah’s full glass with her empty one. After another eye roll, Dinah offers her the glass. Laurel takes it, handing off her own empty one to Dinah. At least now it looks like Dinah has actually partaken in the drinking.

Once the host finishes talking, music pours into the room. Laurel moves to follow when he walks off the stage, but a hand on her arm that she has to fight very hard not to rip off stops her. She turns around, seeing a male patron throw what she is sure is supposed to be a charming smile at her. 

"Do you want to dance?" he asks, letting go of Laurel's arm in favor of extending his hand. Out of the corner of her eye Laurel catches Dinah snicker as she makes to follow their host. Despite what might be best for the mission, Laurel has no plans to just let Dinah abandon her. 

"I would love to," Laurel says sweetly, offering the man a smile and her empty glass before turning to her date. Reaching a hand towards her, she asks, "What do you say,  _ honey _ ?" She sees Dinah almost deflate as she turns around with a forced smile. 

"Of course, darling." Dinah takes the offered hand, and a tingle spreads through Laurel as she drags them properly onto the floor. 

When they stop, and before Laurel has the chance to do anything, Dinah grabs onto her waist, pushing their bodies close. Laurel raises an eyebrow, but Dinah only glares at her with a challenge in her eyes. Laurel shrugs, letting her hand gently fall to rest on the smooth skin of Dinah's shoulder, the other easily slotting into Dinah's raised hand. 

"You should have let me go after him," Dinah whispers, leading them slowly across the floor. 

"Did you not hear what Felicity said about splitting up?" Laurel asks, despite knowing she would have done the same in Dinah's position.

"Don't do it!" Felicity chimes in, reminding Laurel that she is listening to their every word. "Perp just went  _ down _ an elevator. Surprise, surprise, there are no blueprints for a downstairs. There is a door on the wall closest to you, take the first left once you've gone through and you'll run into a guard with an elevator keycard." Something crunches in her ear, and Laurel rolls her eyes at the image of Felicity eating something in front of her screens. 

"Let's go," Laurel says, gesturing to the door with her head. Dinah nods, quickening their dance as she leads them towards their exit. When they reach the door, they untangle themselves from each other, but their joined hands intertwine, making sure they don't lose each other. At least, that's the reason Laurel gives herself for not ripping her hand away the moment they're alone. 

"Guard's coming your way!" Felicity exclaims as they near the corner. 

Laurel can describe dozens of ways they could have handled it differently, but the first solution that comes to her is to throw Dinah's body against the wall, following closely with her own and pressing her lips to Dinah's. Dinah's body tenses, presumably from the shock, but Laurel doesn't have time to second-guess her decision. After a moment, Dinah melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Laurel and pushing her even closer. With the hungry way Dinah kisses her, coercing her lips open, Laurel almost believes she is enjoying herself. 

By the time she registers footsteps to her right, Laurel has nearly forgotten about the guard. "Do you mind?" she sneers, turning to look at him with her best death glare. 

"This area is off-limits, ma'am," he says, a twitchy hand inching towards the gun at his waist. 

"That explains the quiet." Laurel sighs. Lightly taking Dinah's hand, she turns around, pretending to leave, before looking back at the guard. "Before we go, you really must hear my girlfriend sing."

The sound of the music from the other room increases as Laurel and Dinah share a look. Before the guard gets a chance to react, Dinah turns to face him, screaming at him with enough force to throw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The sounds of the him hitting the wall then the floor are too low to be heard over the louder-than-before music. “You’re welcome,” Felicity chimes in in Laurel’s ear.

“Just as beautiful as the day we met.” Laurel smiles at Dinah with faux innocence, but she can’t quite hide the admiration hidden behind her words. Needing to escape it, Laurel hurries over to the guard, crouching next to his body. “One keycard coming right up,” she says, ripping it from his belt.

“Let’s go,” Dinah says, already on her way to the elevator.

“Right behind you.” Laurel stands back up, swiftly entering the elevator alongside Dinah and swiping the keycard over the interface. “Do we know what we’re facing down there?” Laurel finds the only camera in the elevator, looking into it with a question in her eyes.

“I’m working on it!” Felicity exclaims, before following up with, “Got it! Oh. Oh, there’s like a lot of people down there.”

“Sounds like a party.” Laurel smirks at Dinah, eager to have something to do, something to let out the week’s frustrations on. 

“We’ve got this.” Dinah nods at her, opening her purse and tossing it to the floor after extracting her gun.

“I don’t suppose you brought two of those?” Laurel asks, suddenly feeling almost naked with no weapon of her own other than her cry.

“Nope.” Dinah shrugs, checking that her own gun is ready for use.

“Hey, if all else fails, you could always try making out again.” Laurel and Dinah both glare up at the elevator’s single camera. Laurel tries to ignore the tingle she feels in her lips at the comment. 

Before anyone gets a chance to do anything else, the elevator doors open, revealing about half a dozen armed guards. It takes a couple of seconds for them to realize what is happening; just enough time for Dinah to fire a shot and for the two of them to take cover behind a desk.

“I’ll take the three on the right if you take the three on the left?” Laurel asks, offering Dinah an almost feral grin as bullets start whizzing over their heads.

“Deal. Three, two, one.” Dinah gestures with her head to the edge of the desk, and they both extract from behind it together. 

Beside her, Dinah fires off more shots. Laurel screams in the general direction of her targets, knocking one of them unconscious and making the other drop his gun. She takes cover behind a filing cabinet as the third tries to shoot her. The second one, the one now without a weapon, comes up on her side. Laurel dodges his blow, then grabs him and throws him over her shoulder. Dropping down next to him, she screams close enough to him to knock him out, but not to kill. She’s sure Dinah would complain if she killed anyone.

She glances at Dinah before advancing on her last guy, making sure her companion doesn’t need any help. Which she doesn’t; between her cry and her gun, it is almost like watching a cat play with their prey. Confident in Dinah’s ability to take care of herself, Laurel sets her gaze on the last one standing on her side of the room. 

A loud  _ thud _ sounds as a door in the far left corner of the room swings open. Before Laurel gets a chance to see why, Dinah cries out in agony. Laurel’s head whips back to her, her eyes finding the blue velvet of Dinah’s pretty dress growing darker with blood.

Not knowing what comes over her, Laurel releases all the air held in her lungs as she lets out a cry, turning so it passes over everyone left standing in the room. All she registers is bodies dropping, not caring whether they’re dead or simply unconscious. The only thing she cares about is Dinah sitting backed up against a wall, one hand pressed firmly to her abdomen.

A strangled, “Felicity,” is all Laurel can force out as she rushes towards Dinah.

“An ambulance is on its way,” Felicity assures her, giving Laurel some small form of comfort.

The moment she reaches Dinah, Laurel drops to her knees. She slides her suit jacket off her shoulders, no longer worrying about keeping it as she pries it between Dinah's hand and abdomen. 

"The stolen tech," Dinah forces out, nodding her head in the direction of the open door. 

If Laurel is being honest, she couldn't care less about it, especially not now. But the intensity of Dinah's stare makes her go after it anyway, worried that Dinah might exert herself too much worrying about the damned thing before the ambulance can get there. 

Walking into the small sideroom, Laurel steps over a body looking suspiciously like their perp. She shrugs — he is no longer a problem of hers. Looking around the room, it does not take her long to find the small object Felicity had explained to her at length. She quickly pockets it before hurrying back to Dinah, needing to make sure she is still drawing breath. 

"Keep this up and someone might accuse you of caring," Dinah says with a raised eyebrow as Laurel kneels next to her once more. 

"Shut up before I decide to leave you down here," Laurel tries, but her words lack their usual bite. "Can you walk?" Dinah nods, and Laurel stands halfway up, staying low enough for Dinah to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Laurel's arm slides around Dinah's body, grabbing onto her waist as Laurel pulls her up off the ground. 

"Let's go," Dinah grits through her teeth, standing as steadily as she can, leaning on Laurel. 

Laurel nods, and starts walking them ever so slowly towards the elevator. When they make it to the top, three cops and two paramedics are waiting for them. Team Arrow's partnership with the SCPD certainly has its advantages. Though Laurel supposes the fact that it's the Captain of Police who is injured doesn’t hurt. 

The paramedics pry Dinah from Laurel's arms. Laurel's instinct is to hold on tighter, but she lets go when Dinah softly whispers it's okay and Laurel remembers that the paramedics are a lot better at patching people up than she is. 

"Miss Lance, can I take your statement?" one of the cops asks, walking up to her as Dinah is laid out on a gurney. 

"You can take it when your captain isn't at risk of dying," Laurel bites back, following as the paramedics wheel Dinah away. 

***

Laurel paces in front of Dinah's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. She has tried telling herself to leave. The rest of Dinah's team, the people who actually care for her and who  _ she _ cares for, are right nearby, and Laurel has no right to be here, really. Not after all the pain Laurel has caused her. 

And yet, she can't find it in herself to leave. Can't shake the fact that she  _ cares _ if Dinah wakes up — and if Laurel's face is there to greet her when she does. But surely Dinah would prefer anyone else?

Speaking of the rest of the team, despite them keeping nearby, all of them are keeping out of the room. Surely at least Oliver should be in there, accusing Laurel of plotting to harm the very person she had tried to save. All of them have stopped by the room, of course. There is an impossible amount of chocolate resting on the small table in the corner as proof. 

But still, regardless of how many people have been in there, Laurel is the only one who stayed. 

An irregular beeping from a monitor draws Laurel's thoughts away, making her run to Dinah's side instinctively. Dinah's head turns slightly. Laurel's heart skips a beat, searching Dinah's face for any sign of her waking up. When her head falls back to its initial position and the monitor returns to normal, Laurel's feels her heart drop in her chest. 

"No," she whispers, bracing herself on the bed's railing. "No!" she repeats, firmer this time. "You do  _ not _ get to do this. You don't get to make me…  _ care _ —" Laurel pulls a face at the word "—about you, only to not wake up. If you die on this bed, I swear I will find you in hell and murder you again. I hear my sister on this earth can help with that, so you better believe me!"

"Do you make a habit out of threatening people in the hospital?" Dinah croaks, slowly blinking open her eyes.

Laurel does not know what comes over her, but with relief and joy at Dinah waking up rushing through her system, she finds herself leaning down and giving Dinah a chaste kiss. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she's done. She moves away with a start, only to be stopped by Dinah's hand around her wrist. Laurel notes she has a surprising amount of strength for someone recovering from a gunshot. 

Laurel looks back at her with a question in her eyes, but before either of them can do anything, the door bursts open, the whole team pouring through. Rolling her eyes, Laurel feels Dinah's grip loosen and breaks free, booking it through the door. She is sure everyone else wants a moment with their friend. She wants to run away somewhere, but finds herself hovering out in the hallway, not knowing what she is waiting for. 

She doesn't know how long it's been when everyone comes back out of the room. 

"She's asking for you," Felicity says softly. Laurel's brow furrows, and she hates the anxious feeling rising in her throat, begging her to run away. Felicity places a hand on Laurel's arm, looking into her eyes with a sincerity Laurel is still getting used to. With a slight nod, Laurel steels herself and tentatively steps back into Dinah's hospital room. 

Dinah offers her a small smile, and Laurel notes that she is sitting up now, propped up by a number of pillows. 

"Hey," Laurel says awkwardly, stuffing her hands into her back pockets. She makes sure to stop a few feet away from the bed. 

Dinah frowns at her, and Laurel  _ knows _ she has done something wrong,  _ knows _ she never should have done what she did. 

"Come here." Dinah extends a hand, beckoning Laurel closer, and like a magnet, Laurel's body complies. She rests her hands on the rails, not quite knowing what to do with them. Dinah's hand comes up to cover them, and the warmth of it is all too distracting. 

"Thank you, Laurel," Dinah says, gently moving her thumb along Laurel's fingers. Laurel's name has no right sounding so perfect on Dinah's soft spoken voice. 

"Yeah, it was nothing." Laurel looks away but she can feel Dinah's gaze burning a hole in the side of her face. 

"It wasn't nothing," Dinah insists, forcing Laurel's eyes back on her with a challenge burning in them. What does she know, anyway? 

The intensity of Dinah's stare makes Laurel want to look away again, but something about it keeps her there, and she can feel her outer walls melting the longer she stares into her eyes. "Fine," she relents with a grumble. "So maybe I didn't want you to die. If you did, the SCPD would probably replace you with someone even more annoying I'd have to deal with."

"Shut up and kiss me." Dinah's eyes offer a challenge as her lips turn up in a smile. And so Laurel does, if only to wipe that insufferable grin off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr @wardenroot


End file.
